In the prior art, the adjustable chairs are usually “one-to-one” controlled. Namely, one adjustable chair is separately controlled by a designated controller. In such case, each adjustable chair must be equipped with a controller, resulting in operational inefficiencies and increased production costs. In the commercial context, the adjustable chairs need to be separately re-adjusted into a consistent state so as to maintain a coherent image, a process that is very difficult to achieve utilizing the conventional art.